RMNTs of Our Past
by NicholasDrake
Summary: Richard Blyce Egron is trying to learn all of life's mysteries. Delilas Connor Madent feels forever like an outcast to society. Nicholas Haiiro Drake wishes to end the White Fang and bring reality and truth for faunus rights and equality. Helena Vyn Troralie wants to find her place in the world she lives in. Alternate Universe RWBY. Rated K
1. Green Prologue

Green Prologue

Richard Blyce Egron was standing on the resort's balcony watching the ocean waves hit the shoreline. His brown hoodie was waving in the wind as the ocean breeze washed over him, cooling his whole self. Nametaker, his weapon of choice, was balanced next to him, leaning on the balcony railing. The ocean dew made his brown hair glow and sparkle, making it look like his hair was embedded with jewels. Richards red eyes glowed and stood out in the blue-green ocean water. As he looked over the deep never-ending body of water, something moved behind him.

"You must be Richard Blyce Egron. Hello." A mysterious man said behind him.

Richard then turned to look behind him to see a man that was probably in his mid to late forties. The man was dressed in green and had grey hair, and was holding a coffee mug in one hand, and a cane in the other.

Richard recognized him immediately. "Ah hello, Professor Ozpin. What are you doing here on this fine evening? I suppose that since you know who I am, and I know who you are, that this has to do with me?" Richard asked the professor.

"Yes, it does. I wish to ask a few questions, if you please." Ozpin responded.

"Of course! Ask away!" Richard responded. "What do you wish to know?"

Ozpin then took a sip from his mug. "Have you recieved combat training or have attended any combat school in your past, young man?" Ozpin asked him.

"Yes, sir. Enrolled to and assigned to EchoAcademy for 3 years, and graduated top of the class!" He said, grinning. "Made ol' Nametaker here during the first few months!" Richard then rubbed his Warhammer/Rocket launcher at that moment.

"Are you a skilled user of your weapon, Mr. Egron?" Ozpin asked again. "It is of utmost importance that you answer this."

"Of course I am! I had acquired a fatality score of 281 in my time at Echo, sir!" Richard said, proud and smiling.

"So I see…" Ozpin said, taking another sip. "Have you heard of the academy I run, young man? Are you familiar with Beacon?"

"Of course! Everyone envies those who get accepted into BeaconAcademy. The best of the best are only allowed, they say… wait a minute, does this mean that…..?" Richard said, trailing off. He was finally piecing together the chance meeting and the questions that he was asked.

"Yes, young man. You're correct. I am offering you a place in my academy. Shall you accept this proposition?" Ozpin clarified, revealing the reason why he came.

"Of course! I just need time to pack." Richard then exclaimed. "Thank you, sir, for offering me this position. It is a great honor to be asked in person by the great headmaster himself."

Ozpin nodded and started to walk away. "The airships arrive in a few months time. I suspect that is enough time to get ready?"

Ozpin then left the balcony and Richard was once again alone to watch the ocean. Richard was never as happy as he was in that moment in his entire life.

_Wait till the others hear about this!_ He thought to himself.

And at that moment, he thought that the sunrise on the waves never seemed so bright as it was for him that day.


	2. Purple Prologue

Purple Prologue

Delilas Connor Madent was sitting under the shade of a large ancient oak tree, minding for no one but himself. His black biker jacket glistened with small rays of sunlight, casting off an eerie light here and there. The purple shades in his hair glowed dimly in the darkness of the tree. He looked at the ground, eyes opened into thin slits, almost lifeless but still blazing with hidden anger. He hoped that nobody would come by and ruin the silence for him. As he sat under the shadow o the tree, he placed with a small rock in his hand, then shattered it into pieces.

Suddenly, a darker shadow loomed over him. Delilas, however, didn't even look up to greet the newcomer.

"What do you want?" Delilas asked, voice void of all emotion.

"Hello, Delilas Connor Madent. I suppose you aren't up to a long conversation?" The man asked.

Delilas just shrugged and picked up another rock. "Is there a reason why you are here or not… Professor?..." He said, having recognized his visitor.

Professor Ozpin sipped his mug of coffee. "I just need to ask a few questions, if I may." Ozpin said. "I wont be long, then I'll leave you to do your bidding."

"Whatever… Go ahead." Delilas said, grimly.

Ozpin nodded and then started to talk after a few silent moments. "What happened to your mother and father?"

Delilas was aghast and flustered when he asked the question, then he was angered. "Why do they matter to you? What do they have to do with this?!"

"Please answer the question, Mr, Madent." Ozpin stated. "Where are they, if you have any information of that."

Delilas then dropped his gaze and replied in a darkened tone. "They are gone. No one knows where they went, or what happened to them. Not even me. Get on with it, please..."

Ozpin nodded and let go of the subject, and then moved on to the next question. "Did you go to any combat school or get any training whatsoever in the past?" The Professor asked, using the same questions he used a few interviews back with Richard Egron.

He replied firmly, still irritated by the previous question. "I did. I took a few years into Signal, but I wouldn't recommend asking anyone from there if they knew me. I wasn't. the most memorable guy you'd meet…"

Ozpin nodded and continued. "Show me what you can do with that 'ability' of yours, if you please."

Delilas did a double-take. "How did you learn about that? Who told you?"

The professor just smiled. "Please, young man, demonstrate for me. You haven't all day, for I believe that you wish not to carry out this conversation longer than necessary. That is your wish, isnt it?"

At first, he hesitated, but he then concentrated his energy and mind. His hand then started to glow blue, and every electric appliance and all the lights of the city of Vale started to buzz and flicker, short-circuiting and surging. Suddenly, everything was back to normal.

Ozpin smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Madent. Your cooperation was appreciated."

"What do you _really_ want from me, Professor?" Delilas demanded.

Ozpin did nothing but blink and drink his coffee, and then he spoke once more. "Would you like a spot in beacon Academy, Mr. Madent?"

All Delilas thought at that moment was _why_. "Why are you asking me of all people?"

"Because I see potential in you, young man, even if you might refuse to see it." He replied.

Delilas though for a moment, thinking everything through, wondering if he should or shouldn't. Then, he replied, making the most important decision he ever made in over 5 years. "Yes. I will. This better be worth my time, too."


	3. Grey Prologue

Grey Prologue

Nicholas Haiiro Drake stood in the shadows of Vale, walking through the alleyways and crevices. He looked around warily, as if conscience of invisible eyes staring at him from the darkness. _Calm Nick, calm…_ He thought. His black coat shrouded him, and if it wasn't for his pale complexion and silver hair, he would have been dismissed from sight. His grey scarf waved from the wind in the alleys, and he walked through the empty street. Suddenly, he sensed something from behind him, and he swiftly spun around, Frost n Freeze unholstered and in flintlock mode. He stared into the eyes of a man with grey hair like his, who wore a green coat similar to his as well, except for the color. The man balanced on a cane and sipped from a mug of coffee.

Nick, recognizing his follower, lowered his weapons and holstered them once again. "Ah, Professor Ozpin. You scared the life of me. Why are you following me, If I may ask?..."

Ozpin, took another sip of his mug and stared at Nick. "I wish to ask you a few questions Nicholas Haiiro Drake, If I may."

"I don't mind, sir. Go ahead." Nick responded.

Ozpin nodded and looked around. "I don't believe this to be the place for conversation, however. If you would please follow me, I'll lead us to a more…. Private area."

Nick nodded and followed Ozpin to wherever the professor intended to go.

Nicholas and Ozpin arrived at an abandoned dust warehouse an hour after. They took a seat at a table in the middle of the room.

"So, Mr. Drake, first off, what can you tell me of the White Fang and your experiences there?" Ozpin asked.

Nicholas thought for a second, and then he replied quickly. "They used me. Before, we had a reasonable leader. We once held simple protests and rallies for Faunus rights. I was always at the frontline holding the cries of our kind. We used to be a peaceful organization… and then they took over. They forced us to attack, to rob… to kill… Eventually, I had enough. I took my leave, but at a….. at a price….." Nick looked down towards the table grimly.

"Why did you leave? Why didn't you stay? Weren't you happy giving us what we deserved?" Ozpin asked him.

Nick then looked up swiftly, his purple eyes suddenly glowing orange and his voice emanating an inhuman, dark tone. "_Never! They tortured us! They tortured me! The humans may be cruel, unforgiving species, but they. Are. Still. People. Like we should be treated… I will NOT go back to that organization as long as I live. I'd rather die than return!_"

Ozpin only sat silently and calmly, finishing his coffee. "So, you would work against the ones you worked with for all the years of your life?"

Nick's eyes returned orange and he smiled. "Well played, old man. What is your game here? Tell me, if you please."

The professor smiled slightly and asked a few more questions. "I suspect your time in the new White Fang has gotten you combat experience, correct?"

Nicholas nodded and replied. "Yeah. As gruesome as it was, it did save my life many times…"

Ozpin nodded, and then asked again. "Would you like to join my academy, Mr. Drake?"

Nicholas thought for a moment, then responded. "I will."

The professor smiled, looking over to his side, where another figure lurked in the darkness.

"Miss Goodwitch, will you put this in the database, please."

Nick smiled as Ozpin stood up and left.

_Alright, White Fang._ He thought. _Get ready, for one day, I'm coming for you. And your reign of terror shall be over!_


End file.
